InuyashaVampire
by Liniuta
Summary: Inuyasha vampire story . Romantic triangle,fight,etc.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha+Vampire 

Chapter one 

The lost 

(Out of character story , the characters won't necessarily act like in the anime )

"Get out of my house "

"Fine !" Inuyasha yelled at his mother while leaving the room and putting on his coat .

"This is the last time , there's only so much a guy can take " he thought

After getting dressed for the cold weather outside he slammed the door and put his headphones on , turning the music up as loud as he could . It was indeed a cold night , 3 degrees Celsius , but it felt like a lot less because of the wind that was blowing into Inuyasha's face .

"What am I going to do now ? No home , no place to sleep , no friends to come to my aid and worst of all no food . I guess I could go to the police if they aren't already looking for me … neah , mom would never do that , that's why she told me to go away in the first place . SCREW IT! SCREW IT! SCREW IT! " his mind was stuck in that loop for about an hour , reliving the moments before the big fight of today and other fights , it was always the same . " You're not good enough , the other kids must have all done better then you on that test " " What are you sitting around or , do something ! " " Stop being so lazy , you bastard , I don't work so you can sit around doing nothing all day ! " and so on .

" I know , the subway ! It's not much but they won't kick me out until they close , and that's 3 hours from now " he couldn't stop a tear from falling at the idea of the kindness of the metro greatly outshining the kindness of his own mother , but that was the truth . "Oh well" he had shelter for a couple of hours so things weren't that bad , in the morning he could get on the first train to wherever and get a job working at Mcdonald's . He had the idea for quite some time now , but never thought he would actually have to use it . It was strange , but the idea of actually doing something he planed was so soothing that he forgot about the hunger and all the other problems .

"I'll take the shortcut , maybe I'll even leave tonight " a glimmer of hope rushed Inuyasha as he turned 60 degrees to face a dark street .

He changed the music to something that closely resembled the theme "I want to change the world !" and his pace quickened

"Jane Tokyo ! It's been nice !"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha+Vampire 

Chapter 2

The change in plans 

As he exited the metro and entered the great Tokyo train station Inuyasha felt his spirits rise yet again .

"At last , I'm getting away and there's nothing that can stop me " He felt almost almighty , in his mind right then even if his mom came with a battalion of sharpshooters and tried to stop him , the bullets would just bounce off of him to his mother's despair

"Not in charge anymore mother " he thought while a grin was forming on his face.

The first train he could afford was leaving in 56 minutes towards Yokohama , so he got a ticket and left the station to get some food for the road and batteries for his mp3 player. He could of course get all that from the station , but every time he left the city he would go to that exact shop and he was one for stupid traditions

He crossed the street and entered the shop , got a bag of popcorn , some batteries ,a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"This should do " he paid the old man behind the counter and smiled at him broadly . It made no sense for him at that time ,but he felt happy .

"AHHH!!!" Stop IT!!!"

"Shut up "

Inuyasha turned around to face a back alley next to the shop and ran into the darkness without giving it a moments thought . He knew there were drug dealers around that part of town but he didn't care , his life suddenly was dwarfed by the life of the girl who was screaming .

"Stop it !" came another yell just as Inuyasha came into visual range of the girl and the man who was now holding her by the hair .

The girl was passed out; she appeared to be quite beautiful. Long dark hair, cute face, slim figure and about 1.60 meters tall.

"What do you want, boy ? "

"Let her go! " Inuyasha yelled, being filled with the need to impart justice

The man let go of the girls hair , leaving her slender body pray to the laws of gravity , those making her hit the pavement with her left side and rolling over on her back.

"You asshole! What did you do that for ?! "

"Be careful what you wish for , young man ,it might just come true "

"Oh yeah , I wish you DEAD !!!" Inuyasha charged at the guy planning to hit him in the face , but suddenly he was grabbed by the neck and raised into the air .

"You don't put much stock into your own life, do you boy ? "

"Let me … go ! " Inuyasha said while trying to escape the mans grip on his throat.

"Well maybe you'll put more into your unlife ! " the man started to move his head towards Inuyasha's neck and finally bit into his carotid artery .

Inuyasha wanted to scream at the top of his lungs , but for some unknown reason couldn't , he started to feel faint and eventually became unconscious .

Thanks for all the reviews and adding to different lists, the next chapter might take a bit longer because I have 2 big ideas for this story and I haven't decided which one I wanna use , yet . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Four A.M.

Inuyasha started to open his eyes , his head hurt as it was just hit by a baseball bat . He started to get as he looked puzzled around him , asking himself why he was there and not in bed . Then it hit him . He started rubbing his neck , it was a little sore .

"Why did that guy bite me ?! " he put his hands in his pocket to feel a sense of dread creeping up inside him , he missed the train .

"Crap ! " he yelled hitting a trash can. He started walking towards the train station to buy new tickets.

"Hope I still have enough money left " he thought as his perfect plan of having enough money to live for a couple of days in Yokohama before he got a job was crashing , as train tickets in Japan aren't really cheap.

Just as he reached the end of the small ally something bumped into him .

" Uh , sorry … OH! You're up I didn't think you'd be up so early , oh , sorry for leaving you alone , sorry ,I had to…" she was talking really fast and could barely breath when Inuyasha stopped her.

"What are you talking about ? "

"You don't remember ? I mean sure you don't , with the bite and everything, I think it's normal ,but still you sure you don't remember anything ? "

"Besides running away from home last night and buying train tickets , no not really , do you know anything about how I ended up behind that trash can ?" Inuyasha asked with a rising curiosity

"Umm , well , yeah , kinda , I mean a part of it , still stop for a sec , I remember the man from last night telling me I should keep you away from the sunlight and give this to you when you wake up ." she said handing him a mobile phone . "By the way my name is Sango " she continued

" Why do you have to keep me out of the sunlight ? Why are you even talking to me ? " Inuyasha said enraged

"I'm sorry , I just can't explain right now , there is not enough time , listen ,I live down the corner , alone , come and I'll tell you all I know of last night , ok ? "

"Crap ! Lead the way ! " he said in a resigned tone , his curiosity getting the better of him as usual .

The girl started walking , she seemed about 20 years old and seemed to be emanating a strangely attractive smell that Inuyasha couldn't put his finger on .

They entered the apartment building and went up the stairs to the second floor where the girl opened a black steel door and signalled Inuyasha to come inside .

"Excuse the mess around here , I'm not a really tidy person , please sit down and I'll tell you what I know " she said taking a serious tone

Despite what Sango just said the apartament was in almost perfect order , except for a backpack that was thrown in the middle of the room . Inuyasha sat down .

"So , how did I end up there ? "

Thanks for the reviews and sorry if it took too long , now that I decided which way I wanna go with the story I'll probably write it much faster .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

This isn't the life 

" First things first ! I was going back home after a night on the town , wasn't feeling too well so I stop at the pharmacy at the end of the street , I get some pills , take them and continue walking home ,then I hear this scream and I saw this really beautiful blonde girl getting dragged into the ally …"

"But you were alone with that guy ! " Inuyasha yelled as if he just made the biggest discovery since the toilet

"Well if you'd just let me tell the story " Sango coughed to emphasise her point " I went after the girl thinking she might be in danger ,now that was my mistake , that guy grabbed me from behind , I don't know how he got there , thought I was going to get raped , but then we pins me to the wall and bites my neck while the blond girl watches indifferently . Now I didn't actually see this next part , but here's what the guy told me . Apparently you came in really pissed and charged the guy and he bit you too , but apparently cuz he was impressed by your courage he gave you some of his blood as a reward . "

"Crap ! So you're saying I have AIDS now ?! " Inuyasha cried revolted

"No silly , that guy was a vampire and he turned you into one ! "

Inuyasha's jaw dropped on the floor .

"WHAT ?! Ok, I get it , you had a bad night , but seriously , vampires , come on ? I'm getting put of here ! " he said getting up .

Sango couth his wrist , Inuyasha pulled as if to make her let go .What happened next was a shock to him .

Sango plunged to the floor and basically slid on the polished wooden floor tiles until she hit the wall with her head.

"Are you ok ? " Inuyasha asked with a bearably noticed tremor in his voice, but he got no reply .

He went near the girl and asked one more time , louder . Still no reply , so he stepped even closer , knelling next to her to feel her pulse .

" Hmmm !" Inuyasha suddenly noticed that the pulse of Sango's heart was matching the slight boom-like sound he kept hearing since he awoke. He got closer to listen. Her pulse rising a bit . Then it hit him . The sweet scent he felt in her apartment, it was Sango.

Inuyasha felt his reason leaving him as a stance of pure pleasure entered his body making him want to go closer , closer . His lips were now touching Sango's neck , he soft pale skin that was unnoticeably dancing to the rhythm of Sango's heart .

Inuyasha was now high with the sweat flavour and slowly sank his teeth into Sango's neck as she moaned I pleasure. The red liquid started flowing from her artery and Inuyasha was drinking it up fast.

CRACK!

Thanks for the reviews! By the way , don't worry about me discontinuing the story ,I'm having a lot of fun writing this , but I've just been given a lot of work to do so I'm afraid I'm not going to post chapters as often as I'd like .

Have fun !


End file.
